


You Can Only Be So Obvious

by arizonia1



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chariot!Teddie, Emperor!Naoto - Freeform, Fool!Chie, Fortune!Yukiko, I couldn't come up with something for the theme today, Lovers!Yosuke, M/M, Magician!Rise, Priestess!Yu, Souyo Week 2016, Star!Kanji, arcana swap, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, Yosuke-senpai, when are you going to tell us who you’re dating?” Rise asked as she sipped on her soda. She was hoping that he’d say that he was just planning to stay single or something, just anything that let her still have a chance.</p>
<p>All the brunette could do was facepalm. He had been scribbling down lyrics but the question annoyed him. Everyone was a caught a little off guard when he started chuckling from behind his hand. That, and Yu was turning a little red.</p>
<p>“You really want to know? I’m surprised you haven’t figured it out.” He asked as he rested his arm on the table. There was a certain… mischievous glint in his eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Only Be So Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> I know AU was Day 2's thing, but I really couldn't come up with anything for the "Fan content based on fan content". So, have Lovers!Yosuke be the drama king he is

Yosuke Hanamura was… a charmer to put it lightly. It seemed like he could get practically any girl to swoon over him, being an idol an all. He flirted indiscriminately, but most of his dramatics was saved for Yu Narukami. Of course, none of their friends really gave his attitude much concrete thought. Even Ace Detective Yukiko ignored it. He would often pretend to faint just to be caught in the silver’s arms, or burst into song and hold his chin in his hand. Everyone just suspected that he was practicing for when he went back on tour.

Of course, that wasn’t the case. The two had been dating for at least a month now, even before Yukiko got kidnapped and subsequently rescued. Yosuke had no problem with PDA, he was used to being swarmed by fans, and often swung an arm around his more awkward partner. Yu wasn’t a very touchy guy so he would always get a little flushed and hide his face in his scarf if the two so much as held hands. Kisses were out of the question when they were in public.

 

Until today.

 

The Investigation Team had gathered at their usual table at Junes (well, the one they use on rainy days) to just hang out for the day. Kanji and Rise had just got off for their lunch break. The weather was unusually warm so the shade was welcome. Chie was of course folding paper cranes as everyone talked.   
  
“So, Yosuke-senpai, when are you going to tell us who you’re dating?” Rise asked as she sipped on her soda. She was hoping that he’d say that he was just planning to stay single or something, just anything that let her still have a chance.   
  
All the brunette could do was facepalm. He had been scribbling down lyrics but the question annoyed him. Everyone was a caught a little off guard when he started chuckling from behind his hand. That, and Yu was turning a little red.   
  
“You  _ really _ want to know? I’m surprised you haven’t figured it out.” He asked as he rested his arm on the table. There was a certain… mischievous glint in his eye.   
  
Everyone locked eyes with each other briefly after the statement. They were expecting him to stand up and monologue about who it was. Describe their every feature, why they were perfect, and then swoon onto the table. Well, Rise was expecting that anyway, he’s done that on TV before. No, instead of what would have been expected standard procedure for Yosu Keke, the teen idol instead grabbed Yu by the face and locked lips with him. Surprised gasps and a “holy fuck” from Naoto was heard at the sudden gesture.   
  
Silence fell upon the team after the couple broke their impromptu kiss. Yu was hiding his face in his hands, cheeks as red as Yukiko’s hat in embarrassment. Yosuke just looked cocky, finally getting to do what he had wanted to do for a very long time. No one could find anything to say. They were that much in shock over what had just happened in front of them. For one, it turns out Yosuke and Yu are in fact an item, and then there’s the fact that everyone failed to notice the signs of love.   
  
Teddie was the first to speak after three minutes of extended silence. “How long have you two been together anyway? And why didn’t you tell me Yu!?”   
  
“About a month…” Yu mumbled, face buried in his scarf.   
  
Rise pouted. “And you didn’t tell us?”   
  
Yosuke rolled his eyes before leaning against Yu’s shoulder. “I  _ serenaded _ him in front of you all. Figured it was obvious. Or would you rather I make it more obvious from now on?”   
  
No one bothered answering that question, much to Yu’s relief.


End file.
